


Your name

by TheHatterWrites



Series: Hit the Jukebox [1]
Category: School of Rock (2003), School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nothing too explicit, but the author needs more content about them, so she has to do it all by herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterWrites/pseuds/TheHatterWrites
Summary: He was not stopping, no matter how many times she said his name, it didn't matter that her voice was like a siren song to him and every time she dared to pronounce his name it left him wanting to hear it come from her lips again. No, tonight he was in charge and she couldn't stop him. But let's face it, he was hopeless...
Relationships: Dewey Finn/Rosalie Mullins
Series: Hit the Jukebox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Your name

"Dewey."

He was not stopping, no matter how many times she said his name, it didn't matter that her voice was like a siren song to him and every time she dared to pronounce his name it left him wanting to hear it come from her lips again. No, tonight _he_ was in charge and she couldn't stop him.

"Oh, Dewey..."

She knew she did this things to him when she did that! She _knew_ that she had this kind of weird control over him and that it messed up his brain whenever she moaned his name in such ways. It made him short circuit, stop dead in his tracks and just make him putty in her hands. Malleable and willing to do whatever she wanted, and usually he wouldn't complain as he really enjoyed to do whatever she asked him to do. He got it bad, but not tonight! Oh no, he was gonna be tough! He was not going to succumb to her will, he was going to do things his way, and she could tempt him all she wanted but he was not moving.

"...Dewey..."

...he was hopeless.

"Would you stop that?!"

"What?"

He raised his head from between her legs, the evidence of his previous ministrations dripping from his mouth and spread all over his beard. He glared at her as Rosaline rose to her elbows and stared at him cheekly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Huffing air though his nose, he removed her legs from his shoulders. "Yes you do! So stop it!"

She smiled, "Stop what, exactly?"

"You know! That _thing_!" Climbing into the bed and over her until he was at the same eye level, he stared directly into her eyes. "Where you just keep moaning my name in very sexy ways until I do whatever you want!"

"It's that even a thing?"

"It is!"

Ros hummed, kissing the tip of his nose. "Its is _not_ a thing." Her hands reached to his face and she squeezed his cheeks together, making him pout his lips angrily. "Besides, what else am I supposed to call you? That is your name." He huffed through his nose with frustration, promoting her to keep on kissing his face "Should I use nicknames then?" She asked between kisses.

Melting into her hands or enjoying the feeling of her lips on his face would be admitting defeat, so he simply directed his glance somewhere that wasn't hers. 

"Don't"

"Dewdrop?"

"Rosaline, don't start."

She planted a kiss right between his eyebrows, making them lose their furrowed stance. "Dewbear."

The chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it, "That sounds like something my _mother_ would call me."

She kissed his lips again, "Honeydew."

"Ros..." He whined, losing his grip on his angry stance.

Her legs came up to the side of his waist, not being able to completely wrap around him, and brought his pelvis closer to hers. " _My_ Honeydew..."

That's when he felt the familiar tug in his heart, the one that made him stop everything and listen only to her. It filled him with joy and excitement and a need to drop to his knees and worship the goddess that claimed to be his girlfriend. Rosaline smiled knowingly and a frustrated whine was all he could muster as a reply. His head dropped into her chest in defeat, giving her the freedom to run her fingers through his hair. She hummed a little tune in victory and kissed his forehead, Dewey just sighted.

"You do this all the time!"

"Do what?"

His head jerked upwards, " _This_! You distract me and interrupt me whenever I'm the one doing all the work and switch things around and I end up doing nothing but bliss out!"

"And that is a bad thing?" She wondered, brushing some untamed hairs out of his forehead with her finger tips.

"Well... no..." He shifted his body, rolling off Ros and laying on his back next to her. "I... I just want to make you feel good too, y'know." She moved to her side, placing a hand on his chest and rubbing little circles near his collarbones. He kept his glance to the ceiling and continued, "And believe me I really enjoy when we have sex, Ros. Like, it's super amazing in every possible way, but sometimes it feels like you don't get to enjoy it as much as I do because you are too focused on getting me off..."

He turned his head to the side, waiting for her response with some dread crawling up his body for the actual answer. The hand that was caressing his chest stopped, she rose her head a bit and patted his chest.

"Dewey, I enjoy every single moment when I'm intimate with you. I do not know what made you think that just because you feel good I'm not, because I do." He exhaled a breath he forgot he was holding and relaxed a bit more under her hand. "I'll admit that maybe I prefer to be the one in control and that I may have sabotaged some of your attempts..." He pursed his lips and glared almost playfully at Ros, she giggled in return. " _But!_ But I can try, we can compromise."

An eyebrow rose with skepticism, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, positive." The hand on his chest moved swiftly to his cheek and he leaned onto it. His own hands sneaking to grab her waist, rubbing the soft skin with his fingers.

A moment of comfortable silence embrace them both, he sank deeper into the bed and just enjoyed the feeling of soft brushes of skin to skin contact. He hummed peacefully as she slowly closed the gap between them, cuddling his side and placing a sweet kiss on his neck.

"Wanna try right now?"

Rosaline shifted on her place, looking pensive as she brushed some red curls to the back of her ear and finally responded, "Sure."

"Nice," he grabbed her arms and rolled to be back on top of her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Just don't do the _thing_ , okay?"

"What _thing?_ "

"The _thing_ we just talked about." He mumbled, getting a headstart on kissing his way to her breasts.

A laugh erupted from her throat, making him smile involuntary. "You mean saying your name? What am I supposed to call you then?"

"Oh, you can keep calling me by my name." He said between kisses and small licks. "Just not in that way you do that makes me stop everything."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Don't know," he hooked her right leg under his arm and shuffled it over his shoulder, repeating the same process with her left leg. "For now you'll have to just say nothing and enjoy the ride." A slow smile spread over his face as he stared at her from between her tights, an idea forming in his head "Or better yet, you're only allowed to say my name if you scream it."

Amber eyes rolled as Rosaline shook her head, "Okay, that one was just lame Dewey."

He chuckled, rubbing his cheek to the inside of her left thigh, making her squirm in the bed. "I know, but I mean it." His mouth came closer to his target breathing over it and diving in after saying. 

"No talking."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I haven't written anything in ages, like the last time I wrote something fanfict related was in middle school and now I'm almost done with college, I have never felt the need to! But idk, this one ship deserves all the love it needs and doesn't have enough fanfiction, so I'm just gonna post this one here and see if I get another one-shot out of me somewhere in the future. I you see any errors or funky grammar do tell me! English is not my first language and sometimes I mess up! Thanks for reading!


End file.
